Biaxial orientation of polyolefins, particularly polypropylenes, produces films which have applications in the polyolefin film business, for example snack food packaging, cigarette overwrap, electronic components wrapping, packaging tape, and shrink film. The polymers normally employed in the preparation of biaxially oriented films are isotactic homopolymers with high stereoregularity, although on some occasions the use of syndiotactic polymers has been proposed. Also suitable are co-polymers of isotactic polypropylenes with a small content of ethylene (mini-random co-polymers).
Isotactic polypropylene is one of a number of crystalline polymers which can be characterized in terms of the stereoregularity of the polymer chain. Various stereospecific structural relationships denominated primarily in terms of syndiotacticity and isotacticity may be involved in the formation of stereoregular polymers of various monomers.
Isotactic polypropylene is conventionally used in the production of relatively thin films in which the polypropylene is heated and then extruded through dies and subjected to biaxial orientation by stressing the film in both a longitudinal direction (referred to as the machine direction) and lateral direction (sometimes referred to as the tenter direction). The structure of isotactic polypropylene is characterized in terms of the methyl group attached to the tertiary carbon atoms of the successive propylene monomer units lying on the same side of the main chain of the polymer. That is, the methyl groups are characterized as being all above or below the polymer chain.
Stereoregular polymers, such as isotactic and syndiotactic polypropylene can be characterized in terms of the Fisher projection formula. Another way of describing the structure is through the use of NMR. Bovey's NMR nomenclature for an isotactic pentad is . . . mmmm . . . with each “m” representing a “meso” dyad, or successive methyl groups on the same side of the plane of the polymer chain. As is known in the art, any deviation or inversion in the structure of the chain lowers the degree of isotacticity and crystallinity of the polymer.
Syndiotactic polymers are semi-crystalline and, like the isotactic polymers, have few xylene-soluble species. This crystallinity distinguishes both syndiotactic and isotactic polymers from an atactic polymer, which is non-crystalline and highly soluble in xylene. An atactic polymer exhibits no regular order of repeating unit configurations in the polymer chain and forms essentially a waxy product.